


Denial: Not Just A River...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial: Not Just A River...

Jane Blythe had somehow survived the sea devils but had been turned away from her job, she had been all but ignored even as she staggered forward, all but collapsing at the girl's door, her last hope. She had rung the doorbell somewhat frantically, praying that Miss Grant was as loving and loyal as always. There was the sound of someone moving inside the house followed by the sound of said someone bumping into something.

"Ouch!"

A girly sounding voice yelped. After a few more moments the sound of the door unlocking filled Jane's ears and the door slowly creaked open.

"He...hello?"  
"Jo?"

Jane's voice was weak, almost pleading to be heard, to be seen. Jo looked down to where the voice had come from and meeped. She opened the door fully bent down and dragged the girl inside...she was too heavy to pick up....and the dragging went as well as to be expected.... halfway in, in an attempt to close the door Jo got herself tangled up in Jane's legs and with a cry of surprise fell down in a heap on top of Jane...but she did manage to knock the door shut in the process. Jane had smiled softly. 

"Hello there Jo."

She spoke gently. 

"Nice to see you too."  
Jo flushed bright red.

"Hello Jane.... I'm sorry about the.... oh what the heck!"

Jo said shrugging and kissed Jane. Jane had been smiling, and as the kiss slowly deepened Jane found herself responding. Jo murred into the kiss stroking Jane's hair and face as the kiss deepened further. Jane purred softly, pulling Jo a little closer. Jo purred back and let herself be pulled against Jane, she also slid her tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a while longer before Jane slowly pulled back, her voice husky. 

"Bedroom?"  
"Or right here on the floor? since no one is coming over today."  
"The bed may be a better option Jo... I'm afraid I'm rather... bruised."  
Jo smiled and nodded then helped her up and led her to the bedroom. Jane followed willingly. Jo showed her into the bedroom.

 

"I think this will meet your needs hun…"  
".... Exactly how many people do you bring in here?"  
"A few."  
"And your... owner... is alright with that?"  
Jo blushed, toying with her collar. 

"Yes....she is."  
"Then lead on."  
Jo indicated the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable…"  
Jane did as she was asked. Jo climbed on to the bed after her mewing. Jane smiled and stroked her hair. Jo smiled and kissed her again.   
"Sweet Jo."  
"Darling Jane."

Jo murred kissing her neck and throat. She had cared for the girl since the moment they met. Jane purred softly, clearly relaxing. Jo began undoing Jane's clothes. Jane smiled, letting her before moving to do much the same. Jo mewed and let her clothing fall free. Jane smiled softly. 

"So... gorgeous."  
Jo blushed.

"What about you?"

Jo asked indicating Jane's loose clothes. Jane smiled and shed the clothing fully. 

"What about me? What do you mean?"  
Jo purred lustily and gently cupped Jane's breasts with her hands gently feeling them, weighing them and caressing them. Jane mewed softly, this was what she had hoped for. Jo lent forward and gently licked Jane's nipples. Jane mewed again, her hand soft on Jo's waist. Jo murred at her and began suckling on her nipples. Soon Jane moaned wantonly. Jo pushed against Jane making her lay down on the bed she began to kiss her way down her body. Jane writhed and moaned. Jo began lapping away eagerly at Jane's clit, turned on by Jane’s submissive nature. Jane writhed and moaned further. Jo murred and nuzzled her clit even as she continued to suck on it. Jane soon cried out and came. Jo had smiled as she settled beside the girl, letting Jane stroke her skin as she spoke.   
“You don’t have to pretend with me… I know you prefer women, there’s no shame in it.”   
Jane had blushed, but silently kissed Jo, a sign that she was, finally, accepting that Jo was right. She could be the real her, with no more denial.


End file.
